Within the telecommunications arena, the electronic chassis of power distribution devices are usually mounted on a rack within the central telecommunications offices. These rack-mounted devices, which are intended for use within telecommunication control offices, must conform to a series of Bellcore standards, in an effort to maintain uniformity in application. One such uniform standard concerns 19.000 inch wide equipment racks. These racks are typically found in Level Four switch rooms, and are most prevalent in Northeastern United States cities, such as New York and Boston. The 19.000 inch requirement, however, does maintain a distinct drawback: The available space for data transmission circuitry (also known as the density of the electronic chassis) is drastically reduced. As a result, the efficiency of the electronic chassis is similarly reduced. However, space is available outside the periphery of the electronic chassis. Thus, if a design could be utilized to take advantage of such presently wasted space, efficiency, as well as density, can be increased tremendously. In other words, a design that could get the power and performance of the 23.000 inch rack-mounted device from a 19.000 inch rack-mounted device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a power distribution device attached to an electronic chassis that would resolve the above problems and still be simple and efficient to operate.